TTRS 20: Survivor Fans vs Favorites
Survivor: Argentina- Fans vs Favorites is the twentieth season of the TTRS Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series '' Survivor''. The season followed Second Chances. During this season of Survivor, 12 TTRS Veterans were invited to compete as Favorites along side 12 TTRS Rookies who comprised the Fans. This is the second time the TTRS Franchise has used the invitation system to select people to play, the only other being Second Chances Season. There were two tribes of 12 at the start of the game, Patagonia (Fans) and Iguazu (Favorites), both named after prominent geographical features in the country of Argentina. After the merge, the tribe was named Liberunió, which is a combination for the Spanish words for Liberty and Friendship. The main twist for this season was the Black Idol. Starting from the second Tribal Council all the way until the Final 5, once a person was voted out of the game they were able to give someone the Black Idol. This Idol could be played at only that Tribal Coucil, and just like a regular Hidden Immunity Idol, the identity of the Idol Holder would remain a mystery to everyone else. At the end of the Tribal Council, the idol would be void, and the most recently voted out person could give it to someone else. Along with the Black Idol, there were 3 Hidden Immunity Idols that could be found. Amf7410 found the first one before the Tribe Swap, but never needed to play it, and Gaiaphage found the second one which he played at the Final 5 Tribal Council. Before the Tribe Swap, the Favorites were able to go on an Immunity Streak, winning all immunites except for 1. However they were forced to go to Tribal Council during the first Double Tribal Council which occured during Episode 5. Episode 6 marked the Tribe Swap, unlike the original tribes, Patagonia went on the Immunity Run this time winning both of the Immunity Challenges. During Episode 8, both tribes were sent to Tribal Council as part of the second Double Tribal Council of the season; the jury also started this episode with Bennett's elimination. At the merge, the Favorites stuck together and eliminated all remaining Fans by Final 10. With all of the Fans gone, the Favorites were forced to turn on each other, and after 3 blindsides, the Final 3 ended up being Lemjam6, Ofl1998, and Gaiaphage. Gaiaphage was not permitted to receive any jury votes since he took a punishment during the Indvidual Immunity Challenge of Episode 10, where he gave up the right to receive any Jury Votes. In the end, Lemjam6 won the game by a vote of 5 to 4. Amf7410 was named Host's Favorite Player, Patrick319 was named Villain of the Season, 01Gohan was name Hero of the Season, and Gaiaphage was named Player of the Season. Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. Episode Summaries :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played and the vote was nullified Voting History Category:Seasons Category:Survivor